Liga Mundo Season 17
Liga Mundo Season 17 ran from May 30, 2013 to August 29, 2013. During the pre-season, there was considerable franchise changes as three brand new teams joined the league and two established teams fell by the wayside when Dinamo FC and Connecticut Bomers FC folded on May 17, 2013. Tottenham Hotspur also folded after just one season of play. After an absence of three seasons, the season saw the return of Liga Mundo founder and first commissioner, Cato Calderon/PremierApex when Atlético Luz Del Mar re-joined the league as an expansion team on May 12, 2013. Ashie Road 11 then joined the league as an expansion team two days later while River Plate joined the following day as the third expansion team on May 15, 2013. Vanderbilt Commodores were renamed Gangnam Stylers on May 16, 2013. Transvaal Springboks began play in the Segunda Liga when they were demoted after 16 seasons in the Primera Liga. The league received two expansion applications for Season 18 in early June: Vasuda Blue Wings applied on June 2, 2013 and Nordic Fjord FC two days later on June 4, 2013. Nordic Fjord FC's application was made by MalcolmReynolds, the former manager of A.M. Adepts FC and Anfield Kopites FC. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *Rory Palin (Swamplandia Sinners) F 34 - signed for $700,000 at the start of Season 3 *Enzo Traversa (Arcadia FC) D 34 - promoted from junior team at the start of Season 1. *Charlie Purser (Arcadia FC) MF 36 - last original roster player in Liga Mundo from Season 1 *Barney Logan (Keville United FC) MF 34 - member of the original Keville United team in Season 5 *'Yury Nogaev' (Atlético Melloria) fullback, aged 33 years - Signed as a 22-year-old free agent during Season 6 on August 15, 2009 for $7,400,000, Yury Nogaev helped lead the Mellorian defense in Atlético’s promotion drive from the Tercera Liga to Primera Liga in successive seasons. During the early days of the club, he gained recognition throughout Liga Mundo as one of the best up-and-coming defensive greats to arise from the lowest divisions who also managed to make a name for himself during his brief time playing top-flight football in the Primera Liga. Nogaev appeared on four all-stars teams – and earning the unique distinction of making three successive all-star teams in three different divisions. Yury Nogaev was named to the Tercera Liga all-star team in Season 7, the Segunda Liga all-star team in Season 8, and the Primera Liga all-star teams in Seasons 9 and 11. He played in his 100th legendary match during Season 12 on September 8, 2011. Nogaev was sold for $1,004,052 on May 30, 2013 – the same day Season 17 kicked off – and departing the club as Atlético Melloria’s all-time career leader in matches played (186) and leading all fullbacks in scoring with 20 goals and 38 points. *'François Théron' (Transvaal Springboks) goalkeeper, aged 33 – Signed as a free agent in Season 6, the 22-year-old François Théron ‘fruhnswa trounn’ was signed for $1,100,000 and brought in to become an understudy of the legendary keeper Thurston Alderton. Much hope was placed upon his shoulders as the future keeper of Die Bokke – and after Alderton was sold to ALDM during Season 11, Théron became the starting keeper for around three seasons until Manos Torgo was acquired midway through Season 16. In his early seasons, as a back-up, he showed great potential when thrown into clutch situations – but when he finally landed the starter’s job, he found himself completely outclassed by the talent in the Primera Liga – having mostly played against weaker sides in cup play – and despite admirable efforts on the pitch, the Springboks nevertheless began to bleed goals to their detriment and eventual relegation by the start of Season 17. After one impressive over-achieving campaign in Season 14, where his strength on breakaways, solid position, and nimble reflexes helped him stay afloat amongst the tough competition, he followed up with two subsequently-frustrating seasons. By the end of Season 16, he found himself replaced by former Windhoek Welwitschia great Manos Torgo, who was coaxed out of retirement, and consigned to the reserve roster. In 80 matches for the Springboks, the second-most of any goalkeeper (at the time of writing), Théron managed a middle of the road 64% save average – but a miserable 11% on penalty shots. X11 selections were scarce; only twice was he named to an X11 team and both times it came in cup play. He was released on May 20, 2013 just prior to the start of Season 17. *'Studious Lock' (Templar Forsworn) goalkeeper, aged 21 - Joining Templar Forsworn as a 17-year-old junior prospect in Season 13, Studious Lock was an up-and-coming keeper known for his impressive array of talent. His strong ability on breakaways, fast cat-like reflexes, and a vacuum on the air balls and crossed passes regularly attracted the attention of opposing Liga Mundo managers contemplating offers to Templar Forsworn for his services. He played four seasons for Templar Forsworn and saw action in 30 matches, earning a 67% save average - although in two campaigns, he managed to make or beat the 75% mark. He went on the open market during the pre-season prior to Season 17 – and after no Liga Mundo sides were prepared to cough up the necessary funds in a bidding war, Studious Lock was finally sold on May 20, 2013 for an $11,100,012 bid made from outside the league. *'Pat Cooley' (Firedog SC) midfielder, aged 29 – Cooley was an original member of Firedog SC from Season 12. He played in 89 matches for the club, the most of any midfielder, and was the career assists leader (22) at the time of his departure. He was sold on transfers May 21, 2013 for $610,008. *Gisli Oskarson (Ocean´s Gold) MF 35 *Leland LeMieux (Debate Land Orators) MF 36 *Stickiefingers Louie (The Fighting Sherms) GK 36 *Willie Stroker (The Fighting Sherms) D 36 *Bengt-Arne Sjövik (Estrella Roja) D 34 *Jarkko Kelho (Plymouth City FC) MF 35 *Val Lock (Vanderbilt Commodores/Gangnam Stylers) F 33 Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones *'Colm Rosslare' (Syracuse Salty Dogs) - played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2013 *'Dave Murty' (Guajolotes) - played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2013 Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato X First Round Matches played on June 3 and June 10, 2013 *Marseille FC defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 6-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated River Plate (2-1; 3-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (5-0; 5-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated AFC Merry Men (4-1; 3-0) *Guajolotes defeated Gangnam Stylers (8-0; 6-0) *Estrella Roja defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (1-1; 1-0) *Firedog SC defeated Plymouth City FC (4-1; 1-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (4-2; 0-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated FC Konkrage (3-1; 1-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Bethlehem FC (0-0; 4-3) *Templar Forsworn defeated Clachnacuddin (1-0; 2-2) Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato X Finals insert results Cup Tournament First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Cup Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews insert text Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks